1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the generation and management of Personal Identification Numbers (PIN's). More particularly, it relates to the generation and management of PIN's for use in various applications; and more specifically still, in postage franking devices.
2. Background Art
There are many business and personal financial transactions that must be conducted securely. It is very common for a Personal Identification Number, or PIN to be used to enhance the security of these transactions.
While the use of PIN's generally proceeds smoothly, there are occasional problems. If a PIN holder or customer writes down a PIN, it is subject to discovery by unauthorized users. If it is not written down, the customer may forget the PIN. This requires contacting the financial institution or company having the PIN in its database, and utilizing a PIN reset procedure. It is often necessary for the customer to travel to the location of the company, present identification which must be verified, and then select a new PIN.